


Childish

by weareallstoriesintheend_3



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adam sackler x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3
Summary: Prompt:  “ What are you? Six?”  “Seven, actually.”  “God you are annoying.” (Prompt from @hecate-herself on Tumblr  and also picture for reference)Warnings: None. Fluff.
Kudos: 2





	Childish

You turned around when you realised Adam wasn’t walking in stride with you anymore. He usually had to slow down to walk in time with you, muttering to himself how he wished you’d grow longer legs. You turned around to see him hanging from the STOP sign behind you. His black t-shirt was riding up slightly on one side and as annoyed as you were you couldn’t help but take a split second to look at the pale skin of his tummy peeking out. At any other point you’d stop to enjoy the curve of his hip bones but you were maintaining annoyance. You’d been together for 3 years but you still never quite got used to the sight of that body of his – all that hard work he enjoyed so much really did work to your benefit. “You are a child” you scolded. “You love it” he smirked, flexing his biceps just a little bit harder as he pulled himself up higher. He caught you looking and wiggled his eyebrows “See, told ya” “Childish” you huffed putting your hands on your lips, trying not to let the smile that was tugging at your lips be seen. “Nu-uh” he retorted.

“What are you? Six?” you roll your eyes as his face breaks out into a grin, his strong arms still holding him up. “Seven, Actually” he replied, kicking his feet slightly. “God you are annoying” you turned back in the direction you were going, softly bumping into someone trying to walk around you. You held you hand up as an apology as you heard thumping footsteps coming up behind. 

“I want milkshakes” you whined as he slung his arm around your shoulder placing a gentle kiss to your head. The sun was enough to melt the tarmac today and all you could think about was the cool feeling of ice cream filling your stomach.Adam made a noise of disgust and shook his head. “I know you don’t like sweet things Adam, I said _I_ want one” looking up at him, squinting as the sun caught your eyes. “That’s not true” he said matter of factly, tugging on your shoulder to stop you from crossing the street too early. “What?!” you pulled back from the grasp he had around you in exaggerated shock “You said you hated sweet things! I made you eat ice cream that one time and it was like watching a baby eat a lemon” He snorted and pulled you in front of him by the shoulders, his fingers slipping under the strap of your top, before bending down placing his lips close to your ear, “I do like sweet things. I like you” Before you could reply it was time to cross the street and all of a sudden Adam had tangled his fingers in yours and started running. Your legs were tiny compared to his and you had to run at double speed to keep up. Your feet were pounding the road as you weaved around people, giggling like a 2 year old. If you weren’t sweating before that light jog certainly got the beats rolling down the back of your neck - you made a note to yourself to start working out more. You looked up at him, panting slightly, and smiled - as much as you scolded him you really did love his childish side. The silly side that made him so much more of a person to you, he was just _him_ no matter what anyone thought. 

“That was cheesy” you were trying to catch your breath now you’d reached the other side. You jumped up onto his back and he instinctively grabbed your legs to stop you falling “Sorry about the sweaty knee pits” you whispered into his ear giggling slightly at the face he made. “You’re gross” he tickled the backs of your knees slightly and you kicked your feet. “Right kid, let’s get you that milkshake” 


End file.
